Nine circle journey Traducción
by Devouringoneanother
Summary: Traducción autorizada por GoldenEmpire Harry y Draco son sacados de sus clases de pociones para ir al infierno. A regañadientes aceptan atravesar los nueve círculos y enfrentar la lujuria, los celos, la violencia, entre otras cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a quién ella haya cedido los derechos. La historia por su parte pertenece a GoldenEmpire(AO3) a mi solo me pertenece la traducción.

...

 _Dumbledore observó la puerta frente a él y, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años sintió como la desesperanza se apoderaba de él. El sabor del fracaso estaba seco en sus labios y tenía el mismos sabor que la sangre en su boca luego de luchar contra Grindelwald, después de que mató a su querida hermana. Sabía que practicar magia oscura en su oficina no era una idea brillante, pero tenía que hacerlo en algún lugar. Se estaba poniendo viejo y oxidado y los años de paz lo habían hecho olvidar los hechizos más oscuros y engañosos. La puerta parecía inofensiva; hecha de madera blanca simple, pulida cuidadosamente a la perfección. El pomo de la puerta era redondo y dorado, sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore posó su mano sobre ella, no pudo ver su reflejo. Sabía lo que le acechaba detrás de ella, podía sentirlo en sus viejos huesos._

 _Había entrado en un frenesí de hechizos, lanzando uno tras otro. Creó un traslador con uno de los libros que Lockhart había dejado atrás y cada vez que Dumbledore pronunciaba un hechizo, el destello de luz desaparecía en el libro, solo para ser escupido en algún lugar de la tierra media. Él esperaba que nadie decidiese salir a acampar esa noche, porque su viaje se vería arruinado por algunas maldiciones imperdonables. Dumbledore se perdió un poco, su mente regresó al día en que Ariana murió, mientras metódicamente agitaba su varita y lanzaba los hechizos practicando los movimientos que nunca había olvidado realmente._

 _Fue demasiado tarde cuando finalmente lo notó. El libro latía como un corazón y Dumbledore detuvo su mano cuando salió de su trance y vio al traslador tragarse otro de sus imperius. El libro continuó latiendo como un corazón, como si estuviera vivo. Dumbledore lo miró, él nunca había visto a un traslador hacer tal cosa pero suponía que cualquier cosa que se viese afectada por tal cantidad de magia oscura, lo haría. Maldiciéndose, Dumbledore dio un paso hacia el libro y, fue entonces cuando explotó._

 _Un corrosivo humo negro llenó la habitación y Dumbledore se derrumbó en sus rodillas cuando la sulfúrica ola de calor lo golpeó. Se sintió libre de toda su energía, de su felicidad. Se sintió como un centenar de dementores se hubiesen apiñado en su oficina y estuvieran intentando alcanzarlo con sus torcidos dedos. Dumbledore toció violentamente y cubrió su boca con la manga de su túnica, tratando de mantener el humo lejos de sus pulmones. No podía ver nada más que oscuras sombras. Sintió que la fe se filtraba fuera de sí, una furia dividida por el alma que la reemplazaba. Un calor abrazador alcanzó su rostro y luego sintió un aliento helado en todo el cuerpo. Se estremeció y gimió cuando cayó hacia adelante, presionando su rostro contra el suelo y sintiendo cómo su fuerza vital luchaba por separarse de él. Miles de voces en agonía lloraron en su cabeza._

 _Con el sonido de golpeteos en la puerta, todo terminó tan abruptamente como comenzó. El humo fue succionado del aire, y se llevó todas las emociones negativas y el dolor con él. En el lugar donde había estado el traslador, ahora había una puerta blanca y moderna que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en la oficina anticuada. Dumbledore permaneció en el piso, su estómago se retocía con brusquedad mientras miraba a la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _Minerva y Severus entraron corriendo a su oficina con sus túnicas ondeando detrás de ellos._

 _—_ _¡Albus! — exclamó Minerva cuando lo vio, y Severus cayó de rodillas a ayudar al director a levantarse. Dumbledore miró hacia la puerta._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Severus en voz baja —. Profesor... — siguió la mirada Dumbledore y observó la puerta en silencio. Minerva lanzó un grito y se alejó tambaleándose. Ellos debieron sentir el mal viniendo de allí también._

— _Albus— susurró horrorizada, elevó su arrugada mano para cubrir su boca —. ¿Eso es..._

 _—_ _La puerta al inferno— confirmó sombríamente._

 _..._

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de Dumbledore intentando no parecer muy curioso. Sin embargo, fue difícil, la oficina del director estaba llena de maravillas. Desde el pensador de mármol rebosante de una niebla gris hasta el fénix de color rojo fuego que descansaba cerca de ahí. Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio, se metió, casualmente, un caramelo de limón en su boca, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Harry no quería molestarlo interrumpir la tranquilidad del hombre, así que se sentó pacientemente en la silla e intentó no hacer preguntas sobre los objetos mágicos en la oficina. Lo único peculiar (o en este caso lo único normal o que parecía fuera de lugar) era la puerta blanca en una de las paredes. Comparada con las demás puertas de Hogwarts pesadas y hechas con madera oscura, la puerta blanca parecía moderna extrañamente moderna y... muggle.

Finalmente Harry no lo soportó más. —Profesor, ¿De donde vino esa puerta?

—Ah— Dumbledore se metió otro caramelo a la boca—. Explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, solo estamos esperando a nuestro otro... implicado.

— ¿Implicado? — preguntó Harry confundido, pero Dumbledore solo sonrió con sus ojos brillando detrás de sus gafas medialuna mientras volvía a comer uno de sus caramelos. Harry empezó a sentirse ansioso, él debía estar en pociones. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en el tema sin perder las lecciones. Comenzó a golpear el piso con sus pies con ansiedad. No tenía idea de lo que Dumbledore quería de él o si siquiera quería algo. Pero en los últimos seis años en Hogwarts aprendió a no hacer preguntas.

Un golpe casi enojado sonó en la puerta, Harry que había estado tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, que saltó.

—Pase— Dijo Dumbledore alegremente.

El que entró a la oficina era nada menos que el mismo Draco Malfoy, las manos de Harry se cerraron en puños antes de que pudiera contenerse. Durante sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había despreciado a alguien tanto como al rubio que tenía al frente. Malfoy era todo lo que odiaba en las personas; era arrogante, cruel, irascible, egoísta. Y además de eso creía que era lo mejor en el mundo desde el pan en rebanadas.

—Malfoy— susurró Harry, los fríos ojos grises de Malfoy se estrecharon y luego sonrió con esa sonrisa petulante que hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera.

—Potter— dijo el snob con frialdad, y luego se sentó en la otra silla libre, demasiado cerca de Harry para su comodidad. Disgustado, el pelinegro intentó escabullirse de él.

—Señor Malfoy, Sr. Potter— los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con alegría como si acabara de presenciar algo adorable. Harry tenía un mal sabor de boca al sentarse tan cerca de Malfoy y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado —. Gracias a los dos por venir.

—Profesor, ¿por qué estamos aquí?— preguntó Harry apresurado, esperando desesperadamente que él y Malfoy no fueran forzados a trabajar en ningún proyecto idiota juntos, porque Harry podía pensar en cientos de cosas que quería hacer más que eso, incluso besar a un dementor.

—Si le das al profesor un segundo para que explique, sabrás por qué estamos aquí ¿no es así, Potter? — espetó Malfoy con la voz chorreando sarcasmo. Las manos de Harry estaban ansiosas por golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, Dumbledore se levantó. Su sonrisa se había ido, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.

—Chicos— dijo gravemente, e inmediatamente la frustración de Harry se evaporó —. Tenemos un problema serio.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar si el problema era la actitud de Malfoy, pero se contuvo sintiendo que realmente había un problema. Vio como Dumbledore miraba tristemente hacia la puerta blanca

—Desafortunadamente, bajo ciertas circunstancias esta puerta fue creada— Dumbledore movió su mano hacia ella—. Una vez fue un traslador pero bajo una fuerte influencia de la magia oscura de... no era un asistente tan inteligente, ha sido cambiado a un portal... Un portal al infierno.

Harry miró boquiabierto a la puerta. Se veía tan... inocente. Completamente fuera de lugar, sí, pero inocente.

—¿Nos está diciendo?— Expresó Malfoy, lo que Harry estaba pensando algo de lo que el Gryffindor no estaba eufórico —. ¿Que la entrada al infierno es una puerta blanca en su oficina?

—Siempre pensé que sería una carretera— murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Los ojos de Malfoy se volvieron bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Qué?— siseó.

—Nada— Se sonrojó Harry. Malfoy ya pensaba en él como inferior debido a su educación. No necesitaba saber acerca del hábito estúpido de Harry de dejar caer indicios muggle en sus conversaciones. Afortunadamente, el rubio parecía más interesado en la puerta.

—¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?— preguntó, levantándose —. _¿Por qué_ está aquí?

—Señor Malfoy no puedo revelar esa información— Dumbledore se encogió de hombros como si acabara de decirles que la puerta lleva a un Sainsbury's* en algún lugar de Yorkshire.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?— La irritación de Malfoy comenzaba a mostrarse.

—Caballeros, este tema de ... la puerta— Dumbledore se apartó de la puerta con disgusto para poder sentarse detrás de su escritorio mientras Malfoy se acercaba para investigar. Harry esperaba que la puerta se abriera y lo tragara entero —. Se puede resolver fácilmente. Los llamé a los dos aquí porque en mi opinión son los más adecuados para este problema.

—Espere— los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par —. Profesor... no puede estar diciendo eso... no puede estar insinuando que quiere enviarnos al infierno.

Dumbledore entrelazó sus dedos frente a él —. Tengo que enviar a alguien y no puedo pensar en nadie más para hacerlo.

Harry podía pensar en una docena de personas que podrían estar más preparadas para eso; Hermione era la bruja más inteligente del año, o Seamus, ya que le gustaban las cosas explosivas, o incluso uno de los profesores, ya que eran unos malditos _adultos,_ alguien del ministerio, _cualquiera_ menos dos inexpertos de diecisiete años.Pero, por supuesto, Harry no podía decir eso y descargar la responsabilidad sobre otra persona. Aunque tampoco era realmente su responsabilidad. En lo que a él respecta, él no fue quien abrió la puerta del infierno.

—Me gustaría exigirles a ambos, señores, que bajen al infierno y recuperen la forma original del traslador, que fue uno de los trabajos de su antiguo profesor; el profesor Lockhart. Me han informado que al destruirlo la puerta se cerrará y ustedes serán teletransportados a esta habitación.

— ¿Informado por quién? — Malfoy se apartó de la puerta —. ¿Alguien ha hecho esto antes? ¿Me está diciendo que puede ir y venir del infierno como quiera?

—Solo los poderosos magos pueden— dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Y nunca he visto una pareja tan poderosa como usted y el señor Potter.

El señor Potter estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de comprender que detrás de una puerta blanca que estaba a medio metro de él era la entrada al infierno mismo, como para molestarse en involucrarse en la conversación, aunque Malfoy estaba peleando lo suficiente por los dos.

— ¡No voy a ir al infierno! — dijo enojado—. ¡Y definitivamente no iré al infierno con Potter!

Dumbledore suspiró —Pensé que podía contar con usted Sr. Malfoy y debo decir que estoy decepcionado. Por desgracia, no puedo obligarlo a ir si no desea hacerlo— cogió otro sorbete y lo estudió —. Sin embargo, gracias por venir— se volvió hacia Harry, que se sentía como un ciervo atrapado en los faros —. Estoy seguro de que el señor Potter puede hacer el viaje solo, aunque sin duda será más difícil. ¿No es así, ¿Señor Potter?

Harry abrió la boca, intentando descubrir cómo rechazar educadamente la muy tentadora proposición de Dumbledore de pasar un agradable fin de semana en el infierno —. Yo...

—Habrá un centenar de puntos para ambos— dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Malfoy, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como el niño cabreado que era —Si deciden ir, eso tendrán. Y por supuesto , honor y orgullo junto a saber que hicieron algo bueno— Dumbledore miró con amargura a la puerta —. Quién sabe qué daño podría hacer el infierno si la puerta se abriera por, digamos ... un primer año desprevenido.

Harry imaginó a un aterrorizado niño de once años dejando escapar todo el mal en el mundo, como la caja de Pandora, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable, lo que obviamente era lo que Dumbledore quería. Harry se levantó. De alguna manera, él no estaba tan asustado como creía que estaría; después de todo, en su corta vida se enfrentó a basiliscos, arañas gigantes, dementores, hombres lobo, e incluso al propio Señor Oscuro, por lo que el infierno no parecía tan malo. Además, Harry siempre supo que la mayoría de su valentía descansaba en su estupidez y falta de autoconservación. Era un milagro que todavía estuviera vivo.

—Lo haré— dijo con determinación. Malfoy resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba bromeando.

—Mierda. Habla en serio— murmuró con incredulidad.

—Vocabulario, Señor Malfoy— dijo Dumbledore malhumorado, pero había una chispa en sus ojos —. Gracias señor Potter. Tuviste éxito en mis expectativas. Estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi alumno, de verdad. Eres uno de los mejores magos que alguna vez enco...

—¡Oh esta bien!— interrumpió Malfoy enfadado, con los ojos ardiendo en odio —. ¡Yo también lo haré!

— ¡Brillante!— aplaudió Dumbledore como si fuera exactamente lo que había esperado—. ¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, muchachos! Ahora, les abriré la puerta y ustedes tendrán un segundo para saltar...

— ¿Qué?— interrumpió Harry —. ¿Quiere que vayamos _ahora?_

Dumbledore parpadeó como si la pregunta lo sorprendiera —Bueno... sí.

—P-Pero...— tartamudeó Harry.

— ¡No estamos preparados!— gritó Malfoy—. No conocemos ningún hechizo oscuro que pueda ayudarnos...

—No es necesario para esto— los despidió Dumbledore levantándose —. Todo lo que necesitas son sus varitas y fuertes cabezas— Se dirigió hacia la puerta y Harry intercambió una mirada de pánico con Malfoy, algo que nunca pensó que haría —. Solo una advertencia, no sé qué encontrarán dentro, pero asegúrense de mantenerse unidos. Solos podrían morir, como Dante lo hubiera hecho sin Virgilio.

— ¿No es eso un poema? — Malfoy levantó una ceja no impresionado. Con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, Dumbledore alcanzó el pomo dorado de la puerta,

— ¿Listos? — Preguntó ignorando la pregunta del Slytherin.

—No— dijo Harry, alcanzando su varita. Sabía que no tenía otra opción ahora, mientras él y Malfoy avanzaban nerviosos hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Dumbledore giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Detrás de eso Harry vio, con un vuelco en el estómago, que no había nada en absoluto. El interminable cielo nocturno se extendía frente a él. Solo un negro roto por diminutos puntos que indicaban algunas estrellas lejanas, y nubes flotando en la inmensidad. Un acantilado cayó a la tierra oscura abajo. Mientras tanto, en la oficina ya era temprano, la habitación se había ahogado a la luz del sol.

—Profesor y... — Comenzó Harry, sintiendo nauseas, pero no pudo terminar cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento violento lo arrancó de la seguridad de la oficina de Dumbledore, y fue arrojado al infierno, acompañado de nada más que aire libre a su alrededor, y el grito aterrorizado de Malfoy.


	2. Primer círculo: Limbo

Draco despertó con la boca completamente sucia. Quizá, "despertó" no era la palabra adecuada, era más bien como después de caer a través de la puerta blanca Draco casi se había teletransportado por lo que en un segundo se encontraba gritando en el aire y al siguiente estaba tendido en tierra firme. Sin embargo, no se sentía como en el infierno. Cuando Draco parpadeó para quitarse el polvo de los ojos levantándose inseguro, frunció el ceño.

Estaba en un patio de juegos con Potter gimiendo en algún lugar a su izquierda, intentando sentarse. Eso fue raro. Draco jamás esperó que el infierno tuviese un patio de recreo, pero supuso que incluso los niños de Satán necesitaban un descanso a veces. Intentó recordar todo lo que sabía sobre el infierno. El año anterior había leído, en secreto, _Inferno_ un poema muggle sobre un viaje infierno y que disfrutó inmensamente, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. En ella nunca se habló de un patio de recreo, especialmente uno de aspecto tan abandonado y solitario como ese. Los columpios grises crujían tristemente en el viento, la cuerda de acero, originalmente gris, estaba oxidada. El patio de recreo se encontraba delimitado por una valla que a Draco le recordó extrañamente a una trampa. Le produjo escalofríos. El cielo era también de un gris acerado, las nubes que se acumulaban en lo alto tenían un peligroso color verde a sus ojos. En tres direcciones, un campo se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con una hierba seca y desigual que llegaba a la altura de la pantorrilla de Draco. El único lado que no parecía una plantación consistía en un sendero de hierba cuidadosamente recortada que provocó la pregunta; ¿quién diablos hizo jardinería en el infierno? El sendero conducía a un pueblo hosco y de aspecto gris que parecía británico, lo cual era una idiotez ya que el Infierno no tenía ubicación geográfica. Al menos Draco _no creía_ que la tuviera.

―Mierda―maldijo Potter junto a él y la irritación de Draco se elevó de inmediato. Por un dichoso segundo, se había olvidado del niño-maravilla, el Slytherin se sacudió el polvo, ignorando deliberadamente a Potter a su lado como si eso lo hiciera irse. Por supuesto que no ―. Conozco este lugar― Potter sonaba como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y cuando Draco lo miró, vio que los ojos del chico eran lejanos y no brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre ―. Esto es Little Whinging.

―Esto es el Limbo― objetó Draco con cara de pocos amigos. Potter parpadeó como si despertara de un trance y envió a Draco una mirada extraña. Había polvo en sus lentes.

― ¿Li-qué?

―Limbo― Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Casi agregó _¿que no lees?_ pero luego recordó que nunca debería haber leído Inferno, ya que era un trabajo muggle ―. Blaise me contó al respecto alguna vez― el rubio trató de parecer indiferente mientras hilaba información ―. Si estoy en lo correcto, que normalmente lo estoy, hay nueve áreas en el infierno, o 'círculos' si prefieres. La primera se llama Limbo, y ahí es donde se supone que deben ir todos los no creyentes.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Potter sonrió ― ¡Has leído Inferno!"

―N-No, no lo hice― Draco balbuceó, sintiendo que la sangre corría a sus mejillas.

―Entonces eres casi tan inteligente como Hermione― Potter se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con su túnica.

― ¿Casi? ― Draco refunfuñó para sí mismo ―. Soy más listo que esa…

No terminó su oración cuando un viento repentino se levantó. Anteriormente, el clima había sido... neutral. Ni demasiado cálido, ni demasiado frío, ni humedad ni brisa en el aire. Pero ahora, de repente, una ráfaga de viento helado envolvió las oscuras hojas muertas en el patio de recreo como bolas de polvo en viejas películas estadounidenses sobre la Gran Depresión. Tiró del pelo oscuro de Potter y el chico se llevó las gafas a la nariz, con aspecto inquieto. Los columpios crujieron y sonó extrañamente como una advertencia. El cabello de Draco se erizó. Repentinamente él no quería estar en Little Whinging, o Limbo, o donde sea que estuvieran.

―Creo que sé a dónde tenemos que ir― dijo Potter, con los labios apretados. Por lo general, Draco protestaba siguiendo al idiota a cualquier parte, porque, aun cuando Potter parecía sobrevivir a cada roce con la muerte, Draco dudaba que tuviera tanta suerte. Pero en ese momento se sintió tan ansioso por salir del patio que casi se aferró a la bata de Potter como un niño asustado.

El Gryffindor realmente parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Caminó con paso seguro pero deprimente por el sendero de hierba cortada, como si estuviera caminando hacia un funeral. Eso no ayudó a los nervios de Draco mientras lo seguía rápidamente, manteniéndose al lado de Potter porque se rehusaba a ir detrás. Sin embargo, siguió mirando por encima del hombro y, mientras avanzaban por la ciudad, el patio de recreo se hacía cada vez más pequeño a sus espaldas. Nadie había aparecido, el área aún estaba desierta, pero eso no calmó a Draco. El viento los siguió, crujiendo la hierba muerta como recordándoles su presencia.

―Deja de mirar hacia atrás― suspiró Potter ―. Es una distracción.

―Haré lo que se me dé la gana, Potter― gruñó Draco, y tomó su varita. Palpar la madera en su mano lo hizo sentir mil veces mejor. Potter negó con la cabeza, pero Draco se sintió un poco complacido cuando siguió su ejemplo y sacó su propia varita.

―Cuéntame más sobre Limbo― exigió Potter cuando finalmente entraron en la ciudad. Draco no sabía cómo era Little Whinging en la vida real, pero en el infierno la realidad alternativa era una pesadilla en el mejor de los casos. Las pulcras hileras de casas idénticas se alineaban en calles abandonadas; no había autos, ni gatos callejeros, ni señales de vida. Cualquier sol que se ocultara detrás de las pesadas nubes había comenzado a ponerse y se volvió más frío y oscuro. Mientras los dos muchachos se aventuraban entre las casas, Draco trató de no mirarlos. Sus paredes eran lisas, sus techos inclinados. No había ventanas ni puertas en ninguno de ellos, como si rechazaran a los chicos la oportunidad de pasar a la seguridad de las paredes. Todos parecían mirarlos mientras pasaban con sus fríos y ciegos rostros de ladrillo.

―Limbo es donde Dante se encuentra con Virgil, su guía― dijo Draco melancólicamente, pateando una piedra en el suelo evitando mirar en dirección a las casas.

― ¡Así que _lo has_ leído! ― insistió Potter. Draco sintió que su ojo se contraía molesto y miró al Gryffindor. Su molestia creció cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que estirar el cuello para hacerlo. ¿Cuándo se volvió Potter tan alto?

― ¿Puedes callarte y escuchar? ― espetó Draco bruscamente ―. Limbo es visto como el... pasillo al infierno. El lugar donde las personas que no han pecado permanecen porque eligen a la humanidad por encima de Cristo. El objetivo del Limbo es que las personas atrapadas aquí no puedan ver más allá de lo que hay, no tienen fe ni esperan que haya nada más que esto.

― ¿Que personas? ― Potter miró alrededor inquieto ―. Aquí no hay nadie.

―Oh, discúlpame, pensé que eras tú el ciego, no yo― dijo Draco sarcásticamente ―. No sé dónde están todos. En Inferno, la gente del Limbo eran hombres como Homero, Aristóteles y Orfeo. La Reina de las Amazonas y Electra estaban aquí también: gente de _mitos_ , Potter.

―Pensé que el infierno también era un mito hasta que apareció una puerta en la oficina del director― señaló Potter. Draco suspiró. Se estaba cansando de las casas grises que pasaban constantemente. Quería salir del Limbo, aunque sospechaba que lo que estaba por venir era peor ―. ¿Cómo sabemos si algo es real? ¿Cómo sabemos que la gente de los mitos realmente no existe?

―Incluso si son reales, genio, no creo que los encontremos― dijo Draco ―. Este Limbo fue creado para adaptarse a cada persona específica que viene aquí. Al menos eso es lo que creo. Claramente, esto tiene algo que ver contigo― el rubio miró con disgusto a las casas y sintió a Potter tensarse junto a él.

―No creo en Dios, pero no creo que esto tenga ninguna conexión con mi fe― dijo en voz baja. Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Tal vez tiene algo que ver con tu educación muggle. No me hagas preguntas estúpidas, lo único que sé es que solo tenemos para guiarnos un poema antiguo escrito por un tipo que probablemente estaba drogado― espetó Draco, terminando la comadrería o lo que sea que se estaba forjando entre él y Potter.

―No hice una pregunta― se enfadó Potter. Luego se enderezó y su paso titubeó ―. Pase lo que pase, creo que tendrá sentido pronto.

Draco no quería seguir la mirada de Potter, pero se encontró incapaz de detenerse, vio una casa al final de la calle, con un letrero atascado afuera que decía 4 Privet Drive. La casa más allá de la pared baja era como las otras en esa calle, excepto que en lugar de estar sin puertas ni ventanas, tenía siete ventanas en el segundo piso y siete puertas en el piso inferior. El estómago de Draco se retorció. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño desordenado, todo parecía surrealista y, sin embargo, irremediablemente tangible a la vez. El rubio podía sentir el viento frío sobre su piel, sentir su varita presionando contra su palma. Era real.

Fuera de la casa, tres personas estaban tendidas en sillas de playa, como si no se estuviera formando una tormenta y estaban tomando el sol de forma casual en el camino de entrada. Dos de las personas eran hombres sin camisa, un hombre y un niño. El chico era tal vez la edad de Draco y Potter, su piel bronceada como si realmente hubiera un sol. El hombre junto a él debe haber sido su padre y le recordó a Draco una morsa con su enorme estómago y su extraño bigote. La tercera persona era una mujer rubia delgada como un palo con las mejillas hundidas, vestida con un traje de baño pasado de moda. Los tres estaban inmóviles, las gafas de sol posadas en sus narices, las caras estiradas hacia el sol invisible.

―Disculpe― comenzó Draco, dando un paso hacia adelante, feliz de que finalmente encontraron a alguien. Sin embargo, Potter lo agarró por el brazo y su toque fue un electroshock. Tiró de Draco hacia atrás con brusquedad

―No― se veía nauseabundo y enojado en el acto, aunque Draco no entendía la razón. Miró a la casa como si fuera moho creciendo en su pared ―. Esa gente es mi familia muggle.

Draco manejaba muy poca información acerca de la educación de Potter. Por supuesto, todos sabían sobre sus primeros meses, cuando vivía con los famosos Lily y James Potter en el valle de Godric y fue ahí donde Voldemort asesinó a los padres de Potter. Lo siguiente que Draco supo fue que Hagrid había recogido a Potter de algún tío muggle, y había entrado a Hogwarts cuando cumplió once años, Draco se volvió un poco... obsesionado con Potter. Odiaba admitirlo. Cuando lo conoció en la tienda de ropa, Draco los imaginó como amigos. Él no tenía _ningún_ amigo propiamente tal en ese entonces, solo otros hijos de la familia de sangre pura que realmente no le gustaban. Y Potter era muy diferente: el tosco marco de sus gafas junto con cinta adhesiva, y el cabello en todas direcciones. Draco no sabía cómo era la vida de Potter antes de su primer encuentro, pero el recuerdo del Gryffindor rechazando la amistad de Draco en ese tren aún le dolía cada vez que lo recordaba.

―No me importa quiénes son― dijo con rudeza sintiendo que las viejas heridas reabrían ―. Claramente están aquí por una razón. Quizás sean como Virgil, nuestros guías.

―No lo son― dijo Potter con determinación. Realmente estaba poniendo nervioso a Draco, no ofreció ninguna explicación por su anterior declaración, como si esperara que Draco confiara en él. Después de toda la mierda que han pasado, era bastante improbable. El Slytherin dio un paso hacia 4 Privet Drive, decidido a terminar con esto y avanzar lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Potter, pero el Gryffindor simplemente lo tiró de nuevo. Draco golpeó con fuerza su brazo, frustrado.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ― gritó ―Sé que probablemente estas son tus malditas vacaciones ideales, pero en realidad yo _quiero salir_ de aquí, ¿así que dejarías de intentar cagar toda nuestra misión?

La boca de Potter se apretó, pero por los gritos de Draco, el muggle se movió.

―Harry― se levantó la mujer. Parecía casi transparente, sus gafas de sol eran tan oscuras que Draco no podía ver sus ojos― ¿Quién es tu... amigo? ― la mujer sonrió de la forma en que alguien sonreía cuando realmente una persona no te agradaba realmente pero finges que sí. Las manos de Potter se cerraron en puños, pero Draco vio el conflicto en sus ojos.

―Su nombre es Draco, tía Petunia. Él no es mi amigo― dijo el chico. Draco no tenía idea de por qué estaba hablando con personas que claramente no eran reales, la mujer que aparentemente era su tía asintió con la cabeza, y su hijo con aspecto de cerdito resopló.

―Sí mamá, Harry no tiene amigos― se rió. Su madre se rió entre dientes y Draco parpadeó, confundido. Cuando miró a Potter, él estaba mirando al suelo, con su varita floja en la mano. El hombre morsa se adelantó y espetó

― ¿Por qué no me das ese palo, muchacho? ― Él le gritó con una advertencia disfrazada en sus palabras. Hubo una tensión repentina en el aire. Draco se estaba poniendo cada vez más incómodo, aunque no sabía por qué ―. Antes de que hagas más de tus... trucos de magia.

Potter parecía preocupado y confundido, como si no supiera dónde estaba ―. La necesito para después, tío.

―Harry― gruñó el hombre ―dame esa varita tuya o no te dejaremos salir del armario la próxima semana. _Y_ no tendrás comida.

Draco miró con disgusto a la familia cuando las piezas comenzaron a hacer clic juntas. En aquel entonces, en la tienda, cuando tenían once años, las gafas de Potter no se habían roto porque era un superhéroe, luchando contra la oscuridad desde una edad temprana. La verdad era mucho más mundana y desgarradora. El puerco resopló de nuevo y Draco sintió el impulso de golpearlo ―. ¡Sí! ¡Y yo, Piers y los demás te daremos una paliza, como la última vez!

Draco había escuchado rumores, aunque nunca los creyó. A veces susurraban que Harry Potter había crecido en un armario debajo de las escaleras, y que había sido abusado toda su vida por su familia muggle. Draco nunca creyó eso. En su cabeza siempre había pensado que Potter creció en la casa de algún pariente rico. Que él estaba feliz y contento; el chico maravilloso que tenía todo. Y ahora los hechos le demostraban que había estad equivocado y... bueno, hizo que algo se apretara en su estómago. Se giró para decirle a Potter que tenían que entrar a la casa, y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Donde Potter había estado hace un segundo, imponiéndose sobre Draco, estaba un niño pequeño. Tal vez era un poco más joven que cuando Draco lo había visto por primera vez en Madame Malkin, apenas alcanzando el hombro de Draco. Su cara era más redonda, sus brillantes ojos verdes se veían más inocentes. Había un hematoma en su mejilla ruborizada, y cinta en sus lentes, tal como Draco recordaba. En lugar de su túnica, Potter llevaba un jersey de gran tamaño, remendado y un par de pantalones de chándal. Él todavía tenía su varita en la mano.

―P-Potter...― la voz de Draco vaciló.

― ¡Dámelo chico! ― el tío de Potter se levantó con grito y su rostro se puso púrpura en una ira que comenzaba a elevarse. El viento volvió a levantarse y para la sorpresa y horror de Draco, Potter en realidad se acercó al hombre, con la varita extendida. Fue el turno de Draco de agarrar al chico y tirar de él hacia atrás, con el corazón martilleando. Otra fuerte ráfaga de viento casi arrancó al niño de los brazos de Draco, pero el Slytherin se mantuvo, incluso mientras caía de rodillas.

―Necesito darle mi varita― susurró Potter, y sonó aterrorizado, mirando a Draco suplicante. Algo se retorció en el corazón de Draco. Potter se veía tan... pequeño y asustado. Draco de repente quería protegerlo ferozmente.

―No .No, no puedes hacer eso― dijo, casi febrilmente ―.Tienes que sostener la varita, ¿de acuerdo?

Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos verdes de Potter y él negó con la cabeza ―. N-No. Me encerrarán de nuevo…

―No, no lo harán― murmuró Draco, con ganas de llorar. Él sorprendió a todos (incluido a sí mismo) cuando de repente abrazó a Potter. Pero técnicamente no era el Potter que él conocía. Él no era el chico fuerte que derrotó a Voldemort varias veces. Era un niño solitario, maltratado y sin amor. Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperado por retroceder en el tiempo y tranquilizar al pequeño Harry diciéndole que su vida no siempre sería tan desgarradora ―. No les dejaré hacer eso. Necesitamos entrar a la casa y luego podemos irnos, ¿bueno?

―No― la voz de Potter quedó amortiguada por el hombro de Draco ―. Nunca me podré ir. Siempre va a ser así, nunca terminará.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Limbo podría no haber castigado a las personas que residían en él, pero todavía era parte del Infierno. La peor parte era que no se podía mirar más allá de lo que había allí; no se podía ver el futuro. Y así era para siempre. Incluso pensar en eso hizo que el corazón de Draco cayera en picada, pero mantuvo la cabeza recta. Sabía que había más, ocho círculos más y luego el hogar, Hogwarts, el mundo real. Solo necesitaban pasar.

― No puedes perder la fe, Harry― Draco se apartó pero se aferró a los hombros del chico―.Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts, ¿sí? Necesitamos terminar ese ensayo de pociones para Snape.

Algo de reconocimiento parpadeó en los ojos de Potter―. Necesito que Hermione me ayude con eso.

―Sí― sonrió Draco ―. Haremos eso. Terminaremos ese estúpido ensayo. Pero primero tenemos que entrar en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

―Está bien― murmuró Harry. Draco se levantó y sacó su propia varita de nuevo. No recordaba haberlo guardado. El tío de Potter estaba justo contra la puerta, pero claramente no podía abandonar el jardín. Su esposa y su hijo estaban detrás de él como sombras espeluznantes. Draco levantó su varita.

―Déjanos pasar― dijo con determinación. La mano pequeña y pegajosa de Potter se deslizó en la suya.

― ¿Parezco un hombre que puede ser intimidado? ― el hombre rugió y suena como una grabación, como si estuviera repitiendo algo que había dicho en el mundo real. Draco entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Potter. No importa cuánto despreciara al Gryffindor, estas personas lastimaron a un _niño_ , y Draco no aceptaría eso.

―Pasaremos― le dijo a los muggles, y luego se volvió hacia Potter ―. Harry, levanta tu varita. No pueden detenernos mientras creas que podemos entrar a la casa.

― ¿Pero qué puerta es la nuestra? ― preguntó el niño, mirando las siete puertas con una mirada confundida.

―No importa― dijo Draco con dulzura, aunque, por supuesto; importaba. Él mismo se sentía cada vez más asustado. Si lograban pasar a los muggles, tendrían que abrir una puerta, y Draco no tenía idea de cuál sería. Podrían terminar en el Ártico por lo que él sabía. O en la oficina de Dumbledore. O en cualquier lugar realmente. O inclusive terminar en ningún lugar. No, no podía creer eso. Limbo estaba jugando con su mente, haciendo que todo pareciera inútil y confuso.

Todas las puertas eran idénticas, negras con el número cuatro. En un mundo de magia era difícil creer que había un poder omnisciente en el cielo, pero en ese momento Draco deseó creerlo. Deseó que le dieran una señal que lo ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta. Si hay alguien afuera, quién sea... Miró el cielo de acero e imaginó que alguien lo estaba mirando, alguien que lo ayudaría, solo por esta vez.

Una cuarta figura apareció en el camino de entrada de repente, y Draco se estremeció. El hombre estaba de pie junto a la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Draco nunca lo había visto antes, pero era viejo, y estaba vestido con un mono embarrado, con una gorra de paje en la parte superior de su ralo cabello blanco. Era más transparente que los otros muggles, como si no perteneciera del todo al Limbo. No estaba mirando a Draco o Potter, sus ojos fijos estaban en la segunda puerta.

―Iremos por la segunda puerta― le dijo Draco a Potter. Sabía que esa era la elección correcta, y en el momento en que tomó una decisión se sintió mejor, al igual que Potter cuando se enderezó y levantó su mano, temblando.

―Pasaremos― se oyó un ligero eco de la anterior palabra de Draco y los dos dieron un paso adelante.

― ¿Parezco un hombre que puede ser intimidado? ― El tío de Potter volvió a rugir y sonó como una grabación. _Él no puede lastimarnos_. Conteniendo el aliento, Draco se adelantó y atravesó la puerta. La mano de Potter temblaba en la suya, pero el chico valientemente lo siguió. Cuando pasaron junto a su tío, el hombre ni siquiera los miró, repitiendo "¿Parezco un hombre que puede ser intimidado?" a la carretera vacía frente a él. El viento se levantó una vez más y con su corazón golpeando a Draco y Potter pasó a los otros dos miembros de la familia, que no se movieron. Llegaron a la puerta y los ojos del anciano se posaron en ellos. Parecía cansado.

―Gracias, Frank― dijo el pequeño Potter, sonriendo como si conociera al hombre. Frank le devolvió la sonrisa casi como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía, y luego abrió la puerta para los dos chicos. En lugar de una habitación detrás de ella, había un campo que se extendía frente a ellos, y una colina arriba. El corazón de Draco tartamudeó y se volvió para mirar el camino detrás de él y los muggles. Estaban de vuelta en sus sillas de playa como si nada hubiera pasado, y con un fuerte tirón de la mano de Potter, el Slytherin entró dando tumbos por la puerta. No tenían otra opción: tenían que seguir adelante.


	3. segundo círculo: Lujuria

Harry aún sostenía la mano de Malfoy.

Ni siquiera quería tomarla en primer lugar, pero algo en Limbo lo hizo estallar. Cuando vio nuevamente a los Dursley frente a su antigua casa, todos sus recuerdos de Privet Drive volvieron a fluir. Pero, eran más intensos y más claros de lo que Harry recordaba; y lo dominaron. Uno pensaría, que después de todo lo que le había sucedido, algunos abusos del pasado no importarían. Y sin embargo lo hacían. Toda la vergüenza, la angustia y la soledad de Harry se vinieron encima como una ola y él no tenía forma de detenerla. Parecía estar una vez más en la cocina mientras la tía Petunia preparaba su "uniforme escolar" que consistía en la ropa vieja de Dudley teñida de gris. Recordó los golpes de su primo, y cómo sus tíos nunca hicieron nada por los moretones en su rostro.

No se había dado cuenta de que _realmente_ se había convertido en su antiguo yo hasta que todo, incluido Malfoy, se alzó sobre él. La desesperanza que sentía era irreal. No podía recordar Hogwarts, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni la Madriguera ni nada bueno que le haya sucedido a lo largo de los años. Sorprendentemente, fue Malfoy quien le recordó que había esperanza, que ahora tenía un nuevo hogar. Sin él, Harry probablemente se hubiera quedado en Limbo hasta que hubiese perdido la razón.

A pesar de abandonar con gusto el primer círculo, Harry sabía que esto sería peor. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero parecía estar en algún lugar de las tierras medias occidentales(1). Se pararon en lo alto de una colina ventosa. La puerta por la que habían caído se derritió en el aire. El cielo parecía casi idéntico al del Limbo, pero había un tinte rojo en las nubes. Además de las colinas que brotaban del suelo como hongos y los largos paneles de hierba entremedias, no había nada más. Sin embargo, Harry se sintió agradecido la sensación de desesperanza lo había abandonado, y ahora, a pesar del viento que tiraba de su túnica, se sentía extrañamente cálido.

Malfoy le arrebató la mano casi violentamente, recordándole a Harry que todavía la estaba sosteniendo. Teatralmente, y para mostrar disgusto, Harry se limpió la mano en su túnica.

― ¿Dónde estamos?

― ¿Te parezco al oráculo? ―espetó Malfoy―. ¿Por qué se supone que tengo todas las respuestas?

― ¿Leíste el poema, verdad? ―Harry sintió que estaba lidiando con un niño obstinado. Cualquier agradecimiento que había estado sintiendo hacia Malfoy por ayudarlo a superar Limbo fue reemplazado por una leve irritación y cansancio. Enfrentarse a todos sus malos recuerdos dejó a Harry agotado, y la idea de que todavía quedaban ocho círculos le hizo querer acurrucarse como una pelota y quedarse dormido allí mismo en la cima de la colina. Pero, el fuerte sonido de un trueno se lo impidió. El sol todavía se estaba poniendo como en el Limbo, pero esta vez Harry podía verlo: de gran tamaño y de un anaranjado resplandeciente a medida que se hundía, parcialmente oculto por tenues nubes, calentó la cima de las colinas, pero no el suelo bajo ellos, el cual se sumió en oscuridad. En algún lugar por encima de las colinas una tormenta eléctrica se estaba iniciando, cuando Harry estiró el cuello vio un destello provenir desde arriba y luego un rayo golpeó una de las colinas cercanas enviando chispas blancas.

―Merlín― habló en voz baja. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero de repente se sintió expuesto en la colina y quería bajar desesperadamente―.Vámonos― le dijo a Malfoy y sin ofrecer ninguna explicación corrió apresuradamente colina abajo, temiendo ser golpeado por un rayo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía una inminente sensación de fatalidad sobre él. Era miedo pero también algo más, algo que no podía entender. Además, se estaba calentando aún más, y a Harry le resultaba difícil respirar mientras descendía de costado. La colina estaba seca pero el Gryffindor aún se encontraba tropezando, Malfoy lo seguía y tenía un poco más de suerte. Cuando Harry resbaló y tropezó en su camino cuesta abajo, se hizo más difícil respirar. Sintió que la sangre corría a su cara, y el sudor hacía que su camisa se pegara a su espalda, lo que era extraño ya que el aire aún estaba frío y el viento todavía lo atacaba ferozmente. Parecía que el calor venía de su interior.

Malfoy no le habló y Harry se alegró al menos por eso. Estaban a medio camino colina abajo, que parecían más altos ahora que finalmente estaban descendiendo, cuando Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Se detuvo para quitarse la túnica y aflojarse la corbata, abrir el botón superior y darle a Malfoy la oportunidad de alcanzarlo. El rubio lo miró fríamente por un segundo y luego siguió en silencio sus pasos, dejando su túnica y su corbata junto a la de Harry.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo aquí? ―Preguntó Harry, preocupado mordiendo su labio inferior. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se arremangó la camisa.

―No lo voy a llevar pero si tú tienes ganas de hacerlo, entonces hazlo― su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás comenzó a rizarse ligeramente debido a la humedad en el aire, y cayó sobre su frente. Honestamente, Malfoy parecía más desordenado de lo que Harry lo había visto alguna vez: tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, probablemente por el mismo calor que Harry sentía. Las mangas enrolladas le daban una apariencia más infantil y desordenada que le venía sorprendentemente bien. El calor extraño que hasta ahora se había extendido por todo el cuerpo de Harry de repente se acumuló en su estómago, y luego se deslizó más abajo. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando sintió la inconfundible excitación extenderse por su cuerpo y rápidamente se alejó de Malfoy en un esfuerzo por ocultar su erección.

―Estamos en Lujuria, ¿no? ―susurró horrorizado. ¡Acababa de ponerse _duro_ por _Malfoy!_

―Esperaba que no lo estuviéramos― dijo Malfoy dolido, pero Harry no se atrevió a mirarlo. Sus palmas sudaban, y la voz de Malfoy realmente no estaba ayudando―. En esa sección había algo sobre pendientes y vientos violentos, lo que supongo que es lo que está sucediendo―. A-Aquí es donde todos los adúlteros y personas así terminaban, c-como... umh, C-Cleopatra a-y Helena de Troya-a... ―se apagó y hubo una extraña y ligeramente entrañable cualidad temblorosa en su voz generalmente sin emociones, fría. Harry no pudo evitar darse la vuelta. El sol estaba lo suficientemente bajo para que la parte de la colina en la que se encontraban estuviera a oscuras, y sin embargo, Harry aún podía ver a Malfoy con una extraña claridad. Sus pupilas estaban tan abiertas que sus ojos estaban casi negros, y sus manos se encontraban cerradas en puños.

―Me siento raro― susurró Malfoy con voz ronca, que parecía inestable en sus pies, y su voz envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Harry. De repente tuvo la irresistible necesidad de empujar a Malfoy sobre la hierba y trazar un camino de besos por su pálido cuerpo hasta que el Slytherin gritara su nombre y lo _follara._ Harry intentó controlarse a sí mismo. _¡Basta! Estamos en el infierno, tenemos que resistirnos a esto..._ pero Malfoy se veía tan malditamente _bueno._ Parecía atraer a Harry con sus ojos oscuros mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Lucía cambiado, como si no fuera ese Slytherin tan fastidioso y snob, que había estado en la oficina de Dumbledore hace tan solo un par de ¿horas? ¿minutos? Él era otra persona ahora, _algo_ _así como lo opuesto_ , y Harry solo lo quería. Lo deseaba tanto, tan intensamente; su cuerpo entero ansiaba tocar al rubio, ponerle las manos encima. La mente de Harry hizo eco constante de _mío, mío, mío._ Anhelante el chico se derrumbó después de una pelea patética para tratar de resistirse.

Honestamente, no fue _todo_ él. Malfoy lo encontró a mitad de camino cuando Harry se tambaleó hacia adelante, y en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron con el calor que se había estado acumulando en el estómago de Harry, todo estalló en una ira ardiente y el chico perdió todo control sobre sí mismo. Su mente se volvió borrosa mientras su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, empujando a Malfoy con rudeza hacia la fría hierba. El viento aullaba en los oídos de Harry mientras su boca se acoplaba contra la de Malfoy, su erección apretaba contra la cadera afilada del chico. Sus respiraciones desesperadas se mezclaron mientras se besaban, las lenguas luchaban por el dominio, las manos se rasgaban la ropa. Harry se sintió ebrio, no sabía en qué dirección subía o bajaba. Malfoy estaba peligrosamente caliente contra él, su boca húmeda, cálida y deliciosa. Él rubio sabía a té caro y chocolate, sus manos casi violentamente, se enredaron en el cabello de Harry.

El chico de pelo negro como los cuervos, se sentía como si estuviera volviéndose loco, pero de la mejor manera. Arrancó la camisa de Malfoy hasta que los botones superiores se desprendieron, revelando la piel pálida y cremosa del Slytherin. Harry perdió el conocimiento por un segundo y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba besando el cuello del rubio mientras su mundo giraba, hambriento, codicioso, mordiendo la clavícula de Malfoy y provocando un delicioso silbido en sus labios hinchados.

―Bastardo― gruñó el chico.

―No seas grosero ahora, Malfoy― dijo Lavender Brown. Sobresaltado, Harry se sentó, parpadeando débilmente. Se sentía mareado, cachondo y confundido. De la nada, varias chicas habían aparecido y estaban sentadas en la hierba casualmente, sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios, vestidas con ropa interior de encaje. Harry trató de enfocarse en algo más que sexo pero fue difícil, especialmente con Lavender Brown tan cerca, y su pelo rizado cayendo hasta sus impresionantes senos. Las hormonas zumbaban en el aire.

―Hola Harry― ronroneó Lavender.

―Parece que _alguien está_ emocionado― Cho Chang soltó una risita por el otro lado de Harry. El chico giró tan rápido que casi le da latigazos. Débilmente fue consciente de las piernas de Malfoy deslizándose desde su cintura, pero no podía concentrarse en eso cuando Cho Chang estaba tan cerca de él prácticamente desnuda, oliendo de forma maravillosa. Sus labios eran de un rojo brillante cuando los lamió.

―No eres real― murmuró Harry débilmente, aunque estaba cada vez menos seguro de eso.

― ¿No nos _sentimos_ reales? ―Ginny Weasley estaba frente a él ahora, donde Malfoy había estado segundos atrás. Una de los tirantes de su encaje se había deslizado por su hombro pecoso y ella extendió la mano y apretó a Harry a través de sus pantalones, haciéndolo sacudirse. Dioses se _sintió_ real―.Vamos Harry, divirtámonos.

―Sí― se rió Lavender―. ¡Vamos!

Cho agarró a Ginny por la parte posterior de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí para un beso apasionado y desordenado, la boca de Harry se abrió. Él estaba dolorosamente duro, y se sentía como si acabara de beber una botella entera de Whisky de Fuego. Observó, hipnotizado, como el lápiz labial de Cho manchó los labios de Ginny. El chico no tuvo la fuerza para protestar cuando los dedos de Lavender se deslizaron en su cabello y ella lo jaló para un beso igual de hambriento. Sintió que le ardían los nervios mientras Lavender se deslizaba en su regazo. Cho y Ginny terminaron su beso y se acercaron para presionarse contra Harry. Ginny se mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Cho le besó el cuello, y Harry se preguntó por qué se llamaba Infierno cuando era tan celestial.

 _Porque nunca puedes parar,_ la parte racional del cerebro de Harry finalmente rompió la neblina de lujuria y con tremendo esfuerzo el chico empujó a Lavender fuera de su regazo, su corazón latía con fuerza. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose. Las chicas parecían heridas mientras se alejaba apresuradamente de ellas, sintiendo la subida de bilis en su garganta. _Son ilusiones. Eso es todo lo que son._

― ¿No quieres divertirte un poco? ―Cho hizo un puchero. Harry recordó dónde estaba; en una colina con una tormenta sobre sus cabezas en el Segundo Círculo del Infierno. Él se puso de pie.

―Aléjense de mí― dijo a las ilusiones temblorosamente y luego se volvió hacia donde estaba Malfoy, desesperado por recordarle el objetivo de su viaje. Pero Malfoy estaba ocupado, tirado en la hierba a unos metros de donde estaban las chicas, con nada menos que Blaise Zabini encima de él. Los ojos del recién llegado estaban negros mientras miraba al rubio debajo de él, que parecía igual de aturdido que Harry. El Gryffindor observó, horrorizado y congelado, cómo la mano de Zabini se deslizaba hasta los pantalones de Malfoy, solo para que el chico le apartara la mano dubitativo.

―Vamos― susurró Zabini, con una voz dulce como la miel, presionando besos en la mandíbula de Malfoy ―. Déjame tenerte. Vamos, Draco.

Malfoy trató de hablar, pero Zabini simplemente cubrió su boca con la suya, besándolo acaloradamente mientras su mano intentaba colarse en los pantalones de Malfoy una vez más. De nuevo, el rubio lo apartó y Zabini se echó hacia atrás para arrullar suavemente.

―Déjame hacerlo, Draco, vamos, cariño.

Harry podía ver la resolución de Malfoy debilitándose con cada segundo y eso lo ponía enfermo, porque tan excitado como Malfoy parecía, también parecía aterrorizado. Con un poco de esfuerzo Harry tropezó hacia la pareja,

―B-Bájate de él― tartamudeó. Malfoy parpadeó y miró a Harry como si solo recordara que él también estaba allí. El estómago de Gryffindor se retorció y sintió su polla contraerse en sus pantalones por lo desesperado y excitado que se veía Malfoy. Harry quería derribar a Zabini y tomar su lugar, follando a Malfoy allí mismo y luego en la hierba. _Saca tu mente de la cuneta,_ Harry se regañó a sí mismo―. Malfoy tenemos que irnos.

―No lo escuches― Zabini ni siquiera miró a Harry mientras suavemente mordía el cuello de Malfoy, provocando el gemido más dulce que Harry había escuchado del rubio―. Déjame hacer el amor contigo.

― ¡Malfoy no seas idiota! ―siseó Harry, y Malfoy parpadeó hacia él con un poco de esfuerzo―. ¿Sabes qué es esto? El Segundo Círculo del Infierno, _realmente_ no quieres que esta... ilusión te coja, ¿verdad?

Una chispa de reconocimiento parpadeó en los ojos de Malfoy―. P-Para― le dijo a Zabini, aunque no parecía estar convencido de sus propias palabras.

―Vamos, cariño, solo por esta vez― la mano de Zabini volvió a bajar. La resolución de Malfoy se endureció y él empujó violentamente a Zabini.

―Dije, _para_ , idiota― escupió. Harry parpadeó, y Zabini desapareció, fundiéndose con el aire. Incapaz de no sentirse decepcionado, el chico se volvió hacia donde Cho, Ginny y Lavender habían estado minutos atrás. Lo único que quedaba era su corbata tirada en el pasto. No recordaba cuál de ellas se la quitó cuando la levantó con tristeza. Malfoy acaba de tirarse al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Zabini no dejó marcas en él, su cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados, eran obra de Harry. El Gryffindor no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo cuando Malfoy finalmente se levantó tembloroso.

―Bueno, eso fue raro― señaló Harry, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera a pesar de que todavía tenía calor en el estómago. Cada vez que miraba a Malfoy, una punzada de deseo lo atravesaba. No pensó que alguna vez quisiera volver al Limbo, pero de repente enfrentarse a espeluznantes ilusiones de los Dursley, parecía una idea mucho mejor que estar de pie en esta colina con Malfoy, y luchar contra el impulso de follarlo.

―Creo que voy a enfermar― susurró Malfoy tapándose la boca con la mano.

―Tenemos que conseguir nuestras túnicas― respondió Harry, ignorando el dolor que sintió por las palabras de Malfoy. El Slytherin asintió y volvió por donde habían venido, dándole a Harry una vista perfecta de su precioso culo, abrazado por sus pantalones de escuela. Harry cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido. Odiaba esta nueva sensación de querer saltar a Malfoy cada dos por tres, pero lo que era peor era que el sentimiento no era _exactamente_ nuevo. En sus momentos más débiles, los pensamientos de Harry se desviaron hacia Malfoy. De vez en cuando. No era como si _significara_ algo. Hermione le explicó que leyó en algún lado que mucha gente posee pensamientos raros u oscuros cuando están a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y sucedía que siempre que Harry tenía su mano alrededor de su pene, a segundos del clímax su pensamiento "extraño y oscuro" sería Malfoy en su cama.

Pero eso no significaba que Harry estuviera bien. Él no lo estaba en absoluto. Por supuesto, él aceptó que era bisexual, experimentó con algunos muchachos e incluso llegó a tener relaciones sexuales completas con uno de ellos cuando estaba borracho, pero la idea de que él podía sentirse... atraído por Malfoy era desagradable. Incluso ahora, mirando el bonito trasero del idiota, Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca desdeñosa mientras lo seguía colina arriba. Sí, el Slytherin era un cien por ciento idiota, pero Harry tendría que ser realmente ciego para no ver lo deslumbrante que era Malfoy. Sus pómulos puntiagudos, sus encantadores ojos plateados la forma en que voluntariamente abrió su boca cuando Harry lo besó, joder que suaves eran sus labios, y su impecable piel de porcelana se sumaban a su aspecto de ángel, a pesar de que literalmente era Satanás encarnado hasta el punto en que Harry realmente debatió dejarlo en el infierno...

Los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron abruptamente cuando los dos llegaron al punto donde originalmente habían iniciado: en la cima de la colina. El sol estaba a medio camino de ponerse, casi como si no pudiera terminar el trabajo, y la punta de la colina permanecía iluminada y dorada. Cada pocos minutos, un rayo golpeaba una de las colinas cercanas, acompañado por un trueno.

―No deberíamos estar aquí, no es seguro― dijo Malfoy. Había recogido su túnica cuando volvieron a subir y ahora se envolvió apresuradamente alrededor de él. No había nada que pudiera hacer con los botones que Harry arrancó de la parte superior de su camisa.

―No hay puerta, no hay adónde ir― Harry empezaba a frustrarse. El calor en sus entrañas no disminuía, y se estaba poniendo ansioso. Quería salir de lujuria desesperadamente antes de hacer algo muy muy estúpido, pero a diferencia de Limbo donde había demasiadas puertas, aquí no había ninguna. Harry giró en círculo, desesperado por encontrar una salida, pero todo lo que vio fue más colinas onduladas y un sol que no se ponía. Tenía una picazón debajo de la piel que no podía rayar y sus pantalones realmente se estaban haciendo apretados. Malfoy no se veía mucho mejor cuando se derrumbó en la cima de la colina y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos,

― _Inferno_ no decía nada sobre esto― murmuró con la voz amortiguada ―.Dante simplemente se desmaya y se teletransporta.

―Tal vez uno de nosotros tenga que desmayarse― dijo Harry sin entusiasmo. La cabeza de Malfoy se levantó bruscamente y miró a Harry, pero se sentía más acalorado e intenso que nunca. Él ya estaba sentado, un empujón de Harry y él estaría de espaldas y...

―Dije que me iba a enfermar, no que me desmayaría― gruñó el rubio, como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

―Tal vez lo arruináramos― susurró el Gryffindor, el terror se instaló en su estómago junto con el calor―.Tal vez porque nos besamos, significa que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que nos rompamos, y luego follemos como conejos hasta el final de los tiempos-

―Lee mis labios, Potter― gruñó Malfoy― No. Vamos. A. Follar.

Harry bufó, pero se sorprendió de lo mucho que dolía la afirmación de Slytherin ―. Qué mal, ¿prefieres follar con Blaise Zabini? ¡Oh espera! ya lo hiciste.

De acuerdo, Harry sabía que el comentario era cruel y estaba por debajo del cinturón, pero todo era tan caliente, frustrante e irritante y solo quería rasgar su ropa y rodar contra Malfoy como un perro en celo, pero en su lugar miró como el Slytherin se sonrojó, se puso de pie en un segundo.

―No _follé _a__ Blaise, y antes de que me preguntes, él tampoco me folló― escupió, con palabras llenas de veneno―. A diferencia de ti, no soy un cabrón que se pone duro con todo lo que se mueve.

Harry parpadeó―. Entonces eres virgen.

Por un segundo, toda la malicia y la ira dejaron a Malfoy, y él se quedó allí con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta. Entonces incluso las puntas de sus orejas se encendieron de rojo

―C-Cállate, Potter.

Un rayo cayó sobre la colina a solo unos metros de Harry y ambos niños saltaron cuando el aire se llenó del hedor de la hierba quemada. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras la estática viajaba por su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, y cuando los vapores de la explosión se aclararon, quedó atónito al ver nada más y nada menos que el fantasma de los baños de Hogwarts sobre la hierba.

― ¿M-Myrtle? ―Harry balbuceó. El fantasma transparente sonrió con su sonrisa "encantadora" y golpeó sus pestañas,

― ¿Quién más sería? ―preguntó Myrtle, y luego hizo un puchero―. Oh, a veces el castillo es aburrido. El baño de los prefectos no es divertido desde que Cedric murió, y desde que terminaste tu poción ilegal, nadie me ha visitado en _el_ baño tampoco.

― ¿Poción ilegal? ―preguntó Malfoy con sospecha, pero Harry lo ignoró deliberadamente.

― ¿Esperas que crea que eres real? ―preguntó confundido ―. ¿No es una ilusión como las otras?

Myrtle encogió sus hombros translucidos―. Muchos fantasmas pueden pasar a los primeros círculos del Infierno. Vengo aquí a veces porque me aburro― miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca―. ¿Qué le has hecho...? La última vez que vine al menos, hubo alguna variación en el paisaje― se estremeció.

―Myrtle, ¿sabes cómo llegar al tercer círculo? ―Preguntó Harry, sintiendo que parte de su esperanza volvía. Myrtle sonrió y se tocó la nariz.

―Podría decírtelo― reflexionó, acercándose a Harry que trató de no ceder ―.Lo que pasa es que últimamente no has sido muy amable conmigo, señor Potter. No has visitado.

―Ah, perdón por eso― trató de no estremecerse cuando el fantasma se acercó furtivamente. Malfoy intentaba, y fallaba, ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Al parecer, la situación era graciosa. Harry quería estrangularlo y follarlo al mismo tiempo ―. Cuando salga de aquí iré a verte. Solo dinos cómo llegar al tercer círculo― Harry centró sus ojos en Myrtle con la esperanza de que su erección bajara. No hubo tal suerte.

―Hmmm, no hay trato― Myrtle se alejó flotando y el corazón de Harry se desplomó. Envió a Malfoy una mirada desesperada pero el chico estaba mirando a sus pies―. ¡En realidad! ―Myrtle debe haber notado la mirada porque de repente se dio la vuelta, sonriendo―. ¡Tengo una idea! Si ustedes dos se besan, entonces les diré cómo llegar al tercer círculo.

Un rayo estalló en la colina detrás de Malfoy, exagerando el horror en su rostro―. No _voy_ a besarlo.

―No tengo alegrías en la vida― gimió Myrtle, haciendo un pequeño giro en el aire―. ¡Esto es todo lo que quiero! ¡Verlos a los dos besarse, eso me haría tan feliz!― sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus gafas―. Solo un beso. ¡Por favor, eso es todo lo que quiero! y luego pueden continuar su camino. O pueden quedarse aquí― cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo un puchero una vez más―. Su elección.

No fue realmente una elección en absoluto. Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada de impotencia. Técnicamente ya se habían besado, así que no era gran cosa, pero la idea de tocar a Malfoy de nuevo volvió a encender el fuego dentro de Harry, y tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz de detenerse si se rozaban. Malfoy parecía querer bajar de la colina, apretaba con fuerza las manos. Harry quería sostener sus manos para evitar que lo hiciera, quería acercarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Aunque no pasó así. Tan rápido como pudo, Malfoy cruzó el espacio entre él y Harry, y antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera reaccionar, lo besó. Eso fue todo, un beso rápido, duro y frío, entonces Malfoy se alejó, dejando a Harry con el corazón que le latía rápidamente. Myrtle gimió.

― ¡No eres divertido! ―se quejó, y negó con la cabeza ―. Bueno voy a volver ahora. No me gusta el tercer círculo y ustedes dos claramente no me quieren aquí.

― ¡Dinos cómo llegar al Tercer Círculo! ―Malfoy protestó acaloradamente―. Lo prometiste.

Myrtle se encogió de hombros―. Es fácil― dijo y luego un rayo cayó directamente desde el cielo y en medio del brillo y la electricidad, se fue.

―Estás bromeando― gimió Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Malfoy parecía vagamente enfermo.

― ¿Es posible morir en el infierno? ―preguntó.

― ¿No es todo el punto un tormento eterno? ―Harry señaló―. Si morimos, probablemente nos reencarnaríamos como un estúpido juego de Super Mario Bros― sacudió su cabeza cuando Malfoy lo miró confundido, claramente sin entender la referencia―. Supongo que esta es la única forma. Si morimos, entonces es una lástima― Harry miró hacia el cielo, preparándose con una ira casi palpable. El sol volvió a ponerse, y Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tendió su mano hacia Malfoy―. No lo hagas difícil.

―Bien― espetó Malfoy, y se acercó a Harry. Pasó los dedos por los de Gryffindor y Harry se sobresaltó por lo extrañamente familiar que se sentía al tener a Malfoy sosteniendo su mano ―.Bien― repitió el chico otra vez, y luego las orejas de Harry se llenaron con un rugido ensordecedor. Su cabello se levantó cuando una descarga eléctrica pasó a través de él y hacia Malfoy. Luego fueron engullidos por un blanco cegador mientras los rayos caían sobre ellos.

(1) Tierras medias occidentales (West Midlands en inglés): es uno de los cuarenta y siete condados de Inglaterra, Reino unido. Con capital en Birmingham


End file.
